Meter socket and distribution panel combinations include a meter socket configured to receive a utility meter, and a distribution center adapted to contain one or more circuit breakers in a single enclosure unit. For example, conventional meter socket distribution panel combinations may include 8, 16, 20, 24, 30, or more circuit breaker connection locations. Meter socket and distribution panel combinations may be arranged in a configurations where a meter socket is positioned above distribution panel, or configurations where the meter socket and distribution panel are arranged in a side-by-side configuration. Conventional meter socket and distribution panel combinations must be hard wired when electrically connecting to other panel boxes and sub-panel boxes. Such hard wiring is time consuming and expensive as it adds labor costs for the installation thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements to meter socket and distribution panel combinations.